


The Battle of Evermore

by casismysuperman



Category: Crayons - Fandom
Genre: Crayons, chesskers, crayola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismysuperman/pseuds/casismysuperman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razzle Dazzle Rose must face off against her brother Shadow in a game of Chesskers to restore peace to the crayon world.</p>
<p>Written for Michael, who requested a story about both crayons and his made-up game "Chesskers" for his crayon blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael Harris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+Harris).



It was another glorious, sunny day in Crayola County. The sun beamed down upon the lush garden in the center of town and glistened off the fountain where bluebirds splashed about in the cool water. Insects thrived among the thick green vegetation that dominated the perimeter of the garden. However, all of that scenery served only as a backdrop to highlight the main attraction: the hundreds of delicate yet vividly red roses that bloomed in the heart of the garden. The roses were stunning, each one with its own delicate shape and curvature, all gently inclined towards the benevolent sun. Each rose held so much vivacity, so much detail and craftsmanship and passion that, had the image not been confined to a two-dimensional smear of wax, it would have been impossible to distinguish the roses on the page from real roses.

Razzle Dazzle Rose smiled upon her work with pride, nodding towards her contributing brothers and sisters to express her gratitude in helping her create yet another breathtaking masterpiece. Rose was growing old: her ends becoming dull and her warm, her protective paper coating starting to peel. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was ground to a nub and either discarded or vanquished completely. Rose sighed as she added several finishing touches to her day's work, knowing it would be one of her last.

Suddenly, she heard her lingering siblings gasp and roll away. Rose felt an ominous presence towering behind her, which could only mean one thing. She slowly turned around, her eyes raking over the tall, dark crayon whose shot her a lazy, condescending glare.

“Can I help you, Shadow?” Rose asked icily. She had never gotten along with her older brother; in fact, not many of the crayons did. Most of the siblings were known for being bright and cheery, able to create a spectrum of the most colorful emotions. However, Shadow found them exceedingly optimistic about their prevalence in the world, and claimed the neutral colors played a much more dominant role. He often tried to take control, and never failed to find a way into every single crayon's artwork. A few rallied behind him, but most simply cowered behind Rose.

“I've been watching you color those roses,” Shadow drawled. “It's funny…”

“What's funny, Shadow?” Rose retorted. 

“Well, for all the effort you put into your pictures, it's funny that you forgot one crucial detail.” He smirked and inched closer to Rose.

She glanced back at her creation. It was perfect. The hours she had spent slaving over the roses and wearing herself down were worth the scene in front of her. Surely it was worthy of being displayed on the white, bulky, metallic machine that she caught glimpses of from the next room over. 

“Oh…you don't see the problem, do you?” Shadow mocked. “Allow me to provide you with a hint. You see, foolish child, your mistake lies in the time.”

“The time?” Rose asked.

“Precisely. Or if you want to be technical, the position of the sun.” Rose gasped. No, she couldn't have been so stupid…but there was no correcting her mistake. At least, not without Shadow.

He wandered past her and surveyed the drawing. “You're usually so careful, Rosie,” he chuckled. “It's a shame I'm going to have to fix this. We can't have an inaccurate drawing now, can we?” Shadow began to shade in dark black over the roses, right where the light of the late afternoon sun should have been blocked by the fountain on the west side of the garden. Rose was furious. She began to tremble, weeks of built-up rage threatening to explode into shards of wax and paper. As soon as he began to shade over the green leaves and stems that her little brother had worked so hard on, Rose caught a glimpse of silent tears running down Shamrock's face and she lost it.

“THAT IS IT, SHADOW. I AM SICK OF THIS!” she bellowed. “You have no right to interfere with anyone's drawing without their permission! This has to end, or so help me I will find a way to rid our world of evil like you!”

Shadow laughed. “Rose, darling, you can't rid the world of me. I am not evil, simply a necessary force in your universe. We can't exist without one another. Colors and neutrals create such a lovely balance. Why would you want to rid the world of that?”

Rose struggled to form words around the tightness in the back of her throat. “You only bring pain and suffering to those around you, Shadow. We create beautiful things, and you have to stain them!”

“Don't think of it as a stain, Rose. Think of it as an improvement. After all, I only make your art realistic. Life isn't comprised of only bright colors. You are all so blissfully unaware of my importance! Is that really what you want? To be ignorant?”

“I just want to be happy, Shadow. I want peace.” Rose whispered defiantly.

Shadow shook his head sadly. “Fine. If that's what you really want. You know there is only one way to get rid of me though.”

Rose's eyes widened. “Do we really have to…battle?”

“Yes,” Shadow replied evenly. “We must face off in Chesskers.”


End file.
